


Assorted Berries Mix

by WobblyJellyfish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Electric Shocks (mild), Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, Love Letters, Love Notes, Multi, Picnics, Stargazing, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, and kisses, cuddles under moonlight, lots and lots of cuddles, tags will be updated with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WobblyJellyfish/pseuds/WobblyJellyfish
Summary: A collection of four semi-connected oneshots focusing on JNPR and their relationship.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have been inspired by the JNPR discord and I am but a vessel through which Berries fluff is created.
> 
> This first chapter was inspired by a conversation with KatMotif, about Nora's love of thunderstorms and how she'll get a little extra charge from them.

The clouds loomed over Beacon, tall and dark and rumbling. They’d managed to make it back inside just as the drizzle quickly turned to rain, lashing down on the cobblestones of the school’s courtyard; Jaune held his blazer over his head to shield as many of them as possible. It didn’t really work, of course, only managing to cover himself and Ren while Pyrrha ran ahead with Nora on her back, all of them laughing through the doors and when they started to shake the glittery droplets out of their hair. “Okay, so next time we decide to go for a walk outside and it’s completely clouded over, perhaps we should bring the umbrella with us,” Pyrrha said, playfully glaring over at Jaune, who was trying to wipe the rain off his blazer.

“I thought I brought it!” Jaune exclaimed, pouting a little until Ren gently flicked a stray raindrop off his nose.

Both girls giggled, and as Nora opened her mouth to speak, a booming clap of thunder sounded overhead and echoed through the halls, catching them off guard. Whatever Nora had been about to say evaporated, turquoise eyes shining with excitement as she took off down the hall and towards their dorm. Faintly, she could hear her partners chuckling as she charged away, eager to get back to the room and her spot before she missed too much.

_Please let there be lightning._

Nora barely waited for the beep of the lock when she reached the door, barrelling through and leaping onto the bed, only remembering to kick off her shoes as an afterthought. The headboard of their makeshift giant bed (really just their individual beds pushed together) was against the window, and she sat on one of the pillows, resting her elbows on the headboard and gazing out at the sky. The rain and heavy grey made it difficult to see much beyond the path directly below – she couldn’t even see the tower – but it wasn’t important. The hairs on her arms began to stand on end. _Yes_.

She registered the click of the door as her partners entered but didn’t turn around, eyes eagerly fixed on the window. With the lights still off, Nora couldn’t see them moving around behind her in the reflection of the glass, and squeaked when Ren snuck up behind her and ruffled her with a towel. “Ah, Ren no! _Why_?” she shrieked dramatically, trying to bat his arms away while laughing.

“Well maybe if you dried off before you got on the bed, I wouldn’t have to,” Ren said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he quickly towel dried her hair. Nora continued her fit of giggles and playfully trying to wrestle him away, and hummed when he removed the cloth and kissed her temple.

The bed shifted as Pyrrha sat down next to her, tucking her legs under herself as Nora leaned into her. She’d replaced her blazer with one of her large, knitted cardigans, and removed her circlet and redone her ponytail lose at the nape of her neck. “And we don’t want you to catch a cold either, dear,” Pyrrha said softly. She handed Nora one of her sweaters; an older, almost neon blue one she’d received as a part of some sponsorship or other, but Nora had pretty much claimed it as hers and loved it, for both the long flappy sleeves and, more importantly, the closeness she felt wearing any of her girlfriend’s or boyfriends’ clothes. The smaller girl quickly threw off her own blazer and pulled the sweater on over her head, grinning at Pyrrha’s chuckling.

There was a bright flash outside, closely followed by another loud boom, and Nora was once again focused on the view outside. Pyrrha chuckled again, looping an arm around the smaller girl and threading their fingers together. To her other side, Nora acknowledged the movement of the mattress again, as Ren, now wrapped up in a cardigan too (Nora wasn’t sure if it was one of his or Pyrrha’s, her attention was mostly fixated on the sky), made his way around them and curled into Nora’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “Are you going to join us?” Pyrrha asked their noticeably absent leader, reaching around to rest her free hand on Ren’s hip.

“Just a second,” Jaune said. Nora could hear him rummaging near the wardrobe, and didn’t need to turn around or strain looking in the reflection of the window to know he’d already changed into his signature Pumpkin Pete hoodie. There was another flash, this one closer and just about near enough for Nora to make out the forks; she gasped and shifted excitedly as the next thunder clap rolled over. Just as the last echoes faded, there was a triumphant “found it!” from Jaune, and he hopped onto the bed behind his partners. He went to stretch out his legs and hooked his arms under Nora’s arms to pull her onto his lap. She certainly didn’t mind the momentary distraction, wriggling back into Jaune’s chest and tucking her head under his chin as he brought Pyrrha and Ren closer again and wrapped them all in their giant blanket.

They stayed like that for a while, huddled around Nora while she gazed wide-eyed outside, beaming widely. The silhouette of Beacon’s tower was illuminated brighter and brighter as the lightning creeped nearer, the occasional fork reaching down to touch the spire. Nora felt the hairs on her arms stand up more insistently now, a familiar spark buzzing through her bones and static washing over her skin. _YES._ Owing to her semblance, she’d found out that sometimes, if the storm was powerful enough, she’d get a small charge, just enough to feel it coursing through her and _maybe_ blow a fuse or two in the room, but no actual significant damage. Nora _loved_ it. Yet despite the extra energy, she preferred to stay by the nearest window, simply watching the storm come and go.

Pyrrha giggled softly. “I’m guessing it’s a good storm today?” she said, running her thumb over Nora’s knuckles.

“It’s _great_ ,” Nora said with a grin, snuggling into the huddle of her partners surrounding her.

“Just don’t blow the wiring in the lamp again,” Ren murmured, and Nora could tell he was smirking again against her shoulder. “I think Professor Goodwitch is tired of bringing us replacements.”

“I’ve only done it twice!” Nora pouted. “And I make no such promises.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“As long as the light bulb doesn’t explode,” Jaune said. Nora made a small huff of agreement – cleaning up the glass when that happened last time hadn’t been fun. With the next bright flash outside she felt a spark run up her nose, her sneeze causing the lights to flicker momentarily.

The static had completely enveloped her now. Nora felt her hair begin to puff outwards, as if she were touching the electric energy directly, and slouched even further back into Jaune’s chest. Jaune chuckled, weaving his fingers through her hair to gently rub against her scalp. The first couple of storms he’d flinched at the shocks sparking from her, no more intense than touching a metal handrail or door handle, but now he barely blinked. Especially since Nora had _melted_ into his touch, the hums rumbling in her chest almost sounding like purrs. Ren snuggled in closer too, reaching up to brush his fingertips through the light fuzz where her hair faded at her neck, already well accustomed to the tiny zaps where his skin touched hers. She smiled whenever his hand brushed Jaune’s, the touches far too frequent to be an accident. _Softies_.

Nora felt Jaune pin one of Pyrrha’s hands to her shoulder. “I know what you’re trying to do, Pyr,” Jaune said, the reprimand only soft in his voice.

Nora turned her head slightly to see Pyrrha frowning a little. She giggled. “Aw, come on, Jaune,” she drawled, relaxed. “She can join in for a little bit.”

“Please?” Pyrrha asked. She rested her chin on the smaller girl’s shoulder, looking up at Jaune with her best puppy eyes. Gods, Nora could be a terrible influence. But this wasn’t something he could fold on.

“We’re not risking your semblances melding again,” Jaune scolded gently, leaning down to kiss Pyrrha’s head in apology. He was pretty sure Yang still hadn’t forgiven them for the power outage they’d caused in their section of the school and corrupted her save file. He did _not_ want to be witness to that anger if it happened again.

“ _Fine_ ,” both girls muttered.

Nora quickly softened back into her boyfriends’ attention against her scalp and running through her hair, electricity zipping and zapping and buzzing happily all through her as the storm rolled directly above them. Pyrrha flopped completely over to rest her head in Nora’s lap, tilting her head to kiss Ren’s palm as he caressed her cheek with his free hand. Jaune rearranged the blanket to cover them all better in their new position, and kept one arm around Ren as he pulled Pyrrha and Nora in towards them. Once they’d finally settled, they focused back to the storm outside, watching in comfortable and content silence as lightning continued to brighten the sky and thunder echoed above them.


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more inspired by a personal headcanon that Pyrrha really enjoys stargazing and knows a lot about constellations.
> 
> So of course she takes her partners with her. Spoiler: it's fluffy as hell.

Summer nights in Vale were warm, the occasional chill only a wisp breezing through and rustling through the wheat and barley stalks. The sky was clear, stars glittering and the moon and its fragments hanging low and bright. Pyrrha knelt down on the grass, setting up the old telescope they’d brought with them, while her partners were busy behind her trying to find a comfy spot in the field to lie down.

They were staying with Jaune’s family for the week. Jaune’s home was in a small village, just on the edge of the city, surrounded by farmland and open fields. The light pollution was nowhere near as much a problem out here, and, as soon as she’d seen the clear sky on their first night there, Pyrrha _insisted_ they all go out stargazing at least once during their time there.

She felt their leader’s arms wrap around her from behind. “Does it work?” he asked, pressing his face to her hair. “It’s spent who knows how long in the attic, after all.”

“Some of the screws are a bit loose, but it does the job just fine,” Pyrrha said. She tilted her head back just enough to kiss Jaune’s nose upside-down, giggling at his blush, and they made their way over to the blanket and their partners. Ren was lying flat on his back, his loose hair like an obsidian fan in the moonlight, with Nora curled into his side, arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. She grinned and made grabby hands as Pyrrha and Jaune went to lie down with them, leaning over Ren to kiss them both and laying back down. They settled more together, Pyrrha also on her back and twining her fingers with Ren’s, Jaune mirroring Nora, cuddled into her with his head on Pyrrha’s collarbone.

Pyrrha outstretched her arm around Jaune toward the sky and began naming off all the constellations she could see, her finger tracing the patterns of the distant lights. Cassiopeia, Andromeda, Draco. As she began to outline Ursa Major, Nora started laughing. “Why would they name a constellation after a _Grimm_?” she giggled, causing her partners to chuckle too. “It doesn’t even _look_ like an Ursa!”

“It looks more like a deer, or an elk,” Ren mused, following Pyrrha’s tracing with his own finger. “Those look like antlers, and the head, there, and maybe a neck?”

“Or just a wonky giraffe,” Jaune said. “Or a claw?”

“Definitely not an Ursa, though.” Nora was laughing harder now. “Could you imagine if the Ursai we fought looked like that? Just these giant stick things? Killing them would be so much easier!” She sat up and began imitating what she thought a stick-like Ursa would be like, sticking her arms out, as Ren chuckled and Jaune and Pyrrha howled with laughter, the latter wiping tears from her eyes.

“Perhaps you should name the constellations instead,” Pyrrha said, in between gasps of giggles. “Your ideas are definitely a lot more realistic.” Once Nora laid back down, Pyrrha pointed out more: the Lynx (which Nora commented with great excitement that it looked more like a lightning bolt), the current zodiac, and Orion.

Despite the joking, Jaune, Nora and Ren listened and watched intently as Pyrrha navigated the night sky, mapping and detailing the infinite expanse above them while she shone in the light of the moon. When she began to trace Pegasus she paused and looked down, feeling Ren turn so he was more curled into her side, magenta eyes staring up at her while he smiled. “I didn’t know you knew so much about the stars,” he said softly, brushing some of her bangs that had blown across her eyes.

Pyrrha blushed. “Oh, um, thank you,” she stammered. “I guess I’ve always been fascinated by them. They’re constant and beautiful, watching over us.” She smiled softly. “Mom and Dad used to take me up to the highest point in Argus to watch them. They got me books about them, too.”

“I can think of someone else who’s constantly beautiful,” Nora said, poking her head over Ren and smirking. Pyrrha’s blush intensified and she started sputtering as Jaune murmured agreement into her shoulder.

“She’s right,” he mumbled. “Also explains why you were so insistent to bring the telescope you found.” Pyrrha chuckled, fighting the pink staining her face and trying to calm herself.

“I know some of their names, too,” Pyrrha whispered, and sat up. “Not as many as the constellations, but a few. If you want to see, of course.”

Nora bolted upright, dragging Pyrrha over to the telescope with an excited exclamation of “yes!”, cuddling into her as Pyrrha began searching for familiar lights while they kneeled down on the grass together. Jaune and Ren moved to sit either side of them as she tried to keep the telescope still, holding it just above its base on the tripod while it wobbled. Jaune apologised into her shoulder, that they’d get it fixed or buy a new one for next time. Ren had resumed playing with her hair, also doing the same with Nora, and whilst it was a little distracting, Pyrrha wasn’t going to complain. Scanning along the lines of Orion, a bright blue glow caught her eye.

“There!” she said, and ushered Nora towards the lens. “That bluish star on the end of Orion? That’s Rigel, the brightest star we can see from Remnant.” Nora was grinning, encouraging Jaune and Ren to look too. Pyrrha felt her heart swell. “And along from there,” she tilted the telescope _just_ so, “is Bellatrix. The name comes from a warrior, or something like that, I don’t quite remember.”

“Very fitting to be in the Hunter constellation,” Jaune said softly, and lifted his arms so he could hold Orion in his hands. Pyrrha giggled. Nora agreed, linking her fingers with Jaune’s as she sprawled across both their laps and regaled a quick story of two great warriors, slayers of giant stick Grimm.

Her storytelling was interrupted by Ren, who was still looking up through the telescope. “You’re mistaken,” he said simply. All three of them tilted their head in confusion, almost synchronised. “That’s not the brightest star.” Now there was audible confusion among them. Ren pulled away from the telescope and turned to face them, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth betraying his efforts to keep his expression flat. “I don’t need to look up to see the brightest ones.”

All three of his partners’ faces erupted in blushes. Ren couldn’t help himself and smiled, part smug and part adoring; they were too adorable. Nora snorted, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over, the pair of them piling on top of Jaune and Pyrrha and sending them all toppling backwards, laughing and giggling. They stayed there a little while longer, holding each other and whispering affections as if no one else in the world could be allowed to hear, glowing in their love for each other and from the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all kudos and comments are loved and appreciated!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated!! <3


End file.
